


Relieving Frustration

by BaraLinni



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, kingcrabshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaraLinni/pseuds/BaraLinni
Summary: Yusei is frustrated with work: A Great Reason to Write Smut





	Relieving Frustration

Yusei sighed impatiently and straightened his back. He had been working on this engine for hours, but it just was _not_ cooperating. He gave the appalling thing a good glare and ran a hand through his hair, wishing he had some way of getting rid of his frustration. His gaze shifted and landed on Jack, who was standing by a workshop table and seemed to be half-heartedly sorting through a pile of screws using only one index finger. Perfect. Yusei grinned and sauntered over, placing both hands on the table and pushing his hip flush against Jack’s.

 

Jack turned to look at him quizzically, and Yusei raised an eyebrow and nudged Jack’s hip with his own, smirking up at him suggestively. Anyone would understand those hints. Jack, of course, gave him a blank look and turned back to his pile of screws. Yusei sighed and rolled his eyes. This dense sack of… toned muscles. Well, he would just have to step it up a notch. Or several notches. ”Jack~”, he crooned and leaned even closer, now completely flushed against Jack’s side, undulating his hip a little. He pressed a slow kiss to Jack’s upper arm for good measure, which made Jack turn his head toward him. Now, for sure…

“What?”

Yusei actually groaned, exasperated, at the confused look on Jack’s face. Well, okay then. He composed himself and looked steadily into Jack’s eyes. “Wanna fuck?”

 

Jack’s indignant splutter at the question made Yusei smile fondly, despite himself. He pulled Jack down into a quick kiss before catching his gaze again and arching an eyebrow, waiting for a go ahead. Still looking a bit flustered, Jack averted his eyes and nodded. Yusei latched onto his lips after less than a second, pushing Jack back against the workshop table in the same motion. He started grinding his hips, hard, into Jack’s and one of Jack’s hands practically flew up into Yusei’s hair, fingers twining into it. With a content grin, Yusei reached down and started to undo Jack’s belt and trousers, but was interrupted by a slightly breathless Jack. “No, hold on a sec”. Yusei looked up, disbelievingly, and saw Jack looking down with a face of… mild disgust. “You’re gonna wash your hands first, right?”

 

Yusei looked down at the oil and various other substances that stained his hands, then back up at Jack and gave a smug smirk. “I wasn’t gonna use my hands”. Before Jack could protest further, Yusei had him unzipped and uncovered and had sunk to his knees. He glanced up for confirmation, and Jack, eyes flitting around, petted Yusei’s hair while bracing himself against the table. As direct an answer as he would get. Without looking away from Jack’s face, Yusei gave the head of his half hard cock a slow lick, noting how Jack’s whole body tensed, before he took the head into his mouth and started moving.

 

Immediately, the hand in Yusei’s hair started petting and pulling gently, urging him on. Complying, Yusei sped up his pace, taking in a bit more of the quickly swelling cock each time he moved down. He heard Jack’s breaths becoming more laboured, and used his hands to pin Jack’s hips to the edge of the table as he hollowed out his cheeks and sucked harder, taking him almost down to the base. Now both of Jack’s hands were in Yusei’s hair, pulling harder but not enough to hurt. Yusei listened to Jack’s breaths, gasps, and exclamations of his name until the pitch changed into a slightly higher one and his gasps were becoming more frequent than actual breaths. Then, he stopped, and pulled off with a small pop. Judging by the feeling of Jack trembling beneath his hands, the faraway look on his face, and the way his hands irregularly loosened and tightened their grip on Yusei’s hair, Yusei would call this a success. He leaned his forehead against Jack’s thigh as they both waited while Jack rode out his orgasm.

 

After a while, Jack cleared his throat and spoke in a slightly roughed up voice. “You got lube?”

Yusei smiled against Jack’s thigh before he stood up and fished out a tube from a pocket, brandishing it with a wink. Jack hardly spared it a glance before he pulled Yusei in for a slow kiss, his hands moving from Yusei’s hips to knead at his arse. Slightly impatient, Yusei unzipped his own trousers and let them slide down to his thighs before once again brandishing the tube of lube to Jack. “Ready when you are, King”, he winked. That pet name always works. He smiled triumphantly as the tube got snatched out of his hand and he heard the cap open. There was the familiar cold feeling up against his arse as a soft “relax for me” was whispered into his ear, followed by a gentle kiss to his jaw. Yusei nodded and positioned his hands on the back of Jack’s neck, scratching gently at the hairline the way he knew Jack liked.

 

He could feel Jack’s finger rubbing against his hole and instinctively pressed back against it, placing a kiss on Jack’s collar bone. Jack gently, slowly, eased the tip of a finger past the muscles and pulled back, repeating and pushing a tiny bit deeper every time, making Yusei sigh contentedly and lean his head onto Jack’s shoulder, answering yes every time Jack asked if he was doing alright. When Jack finally got to his second knuckle, Yusei was already dangerously close to becoming a moaning wreck. He tried to push back down onto the slick finger to take it deeper, but it kept getting retracted every time. _So that’s how it’s gonna be, huh?_ Well, he wasn’t going to give up that easily. He made sure to audibly breathe heavier and nuzzled into the crook of Jack’s neck. “Jack~”. No noticeable reaction. “Jack please~”. A minute hitch in the rhythm. He rolled his hips forward, rubbing his erect dick along Jack’s. “Ki _ng~_ ”. The last part of the word became a drawn out moan, partly by accident as the finger slipped in both deeper and faster than before.

 

Yusei pressed a kiss to the crook of Jack’s neck, and couldn’t help but grin at the sound of a cap being opened. The next time Jack’s finger entered him there was a second finger alongside it, and Yusei rocked his hips and moaned in appreciation, distractedly scratching the back of Jack’s neck. The pace was quicker now, and soon Yusei could feel Jack curving his fingers inside him, prodding around experimentally. He moaned again, trying to muffle some of it by kissing and nibbling at Jack’s neck again and again, possibly leaving a hickey or two. Honestly, he was beyond caring. “Further in… a bit up”, he breathed helpfully. Jack made an unreadable sound, and Yusei felt his fingers go deeper. Humming, he started rolling his hips, alternating between rocking back onto Jack’s fingers and rocking forward to make their erections rub together.

 

Yusei made a sound almost like a mix between a moan and a shout and felt his hips snap backward when he felt Jack’s fingers ghost over his prostate. “Yes, there, right there, Jack”. His right hand started furiously petting at Jack’s hairline as his left hand started toward their erections, only to be grabbed and placed back on Jack’s shoulder.

Jack kissed him on the temple and murmured something that sounded like “dirty hands”. Oh, right. Both of them moaned as Jack wrapped his free hand around their dicks and started jerking them off, still almost agonisingly slowly. Yusei noted that his legs were beginning to have trouble supporting his weight, shaking with the effort. He wrapped one arm around Jack’s neck as a safety measure, moaning loudly and shamelessly when Jack’s fingers rubbed his prostate again.

Another kiss on his temple. “You doing okay?” Yusei could have laughed at the question, but Jack’s ego was too easily bruised, so he just nodded furiously. The next brush against his prostate caught him off-guard and if he hadn’t been holding on for dear life he would probably have become a writhing heap on the floor. Even Jack seemed surprised at this particularly loud moan, and Yusei nodded quickly for confirmation.

“Jack, I’m… faster, please, Jack”. He was having trouble with coherent thoughts, rocking his hips back and forth erratically and babbling softly between moans. The hand on their dicks sped up and the fingers in his arse went deeper, and he was so painfully close. He might have said that, he wasn’t sure anymore. He heard Jack’s breath hitch, in that slightly higher pitch that he recognised all too well, and now Jack was babbling too. Yusei felt something sticky land on his chest as Jack tensed up and shoved his fingers hard into his prostate without warning, making Yusei groan loudly as he came. Jack slowly jerked them off through the orgasm haze while Yusei petted at his hair line, mumbling praise and kissing at his neck.

 

They stayed still for a while as the tingling sensation worked through their bodies. Finally the high subsided and Jack withdrew his fingers almost as an afterthought, making Yusei’s legs twitch. “Good?” Yusei smiled at the slightly breathless question, still scratching the back of Jack’s neck.

“You could say I’m… satisfied”. He looked up at the face of utter disbelief Jack made and this time, he couldn’t help but laugh.


End file.
